Bezpieczny wśród piór
by Blue Daisiess
Summary: One-shot. Jace x Alec. Spotkanie parabatai, którym nie dano szansy pożegnania. (Nigdy nie nauczę się pisać summary, nigdy powiadam)


**One-shot. straszny staroć, ale uznałam, że go opublikuję. Mogliście go już czytać na jakimś forum, bo pierwotnie tam został opublikowany.**

* * *

Dwa miesiące po zwycięskim zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny, Jace przestąpił próg opuszczonego magazynu, gdzie miał znaleźć kilka demonów do niechybnego unicestwienia. Z miną pozbawiona wszelkich emocji - która zresztą była dla niego typowa, gdy szedł na polowanie - poczynił kilka bezszelestnych kroków i przystanął dokładnie na środku ogromnego hangaru. Zauważył, że ściany były całkiem obdarte z tynku, a podłoga – niegdyś w całości betonowa – pokryta była dziurami. W kątach walały się butelki po alkoholu i papierosach, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach fekaliów. Dawny magazyn jednego z większych hipermarketów, teraz był domem obdartusów i chuliganów.

Jace dostrzegł aż byt wiele, lecz ani śladu demonów. Przeszedł wzdłuż całej długości i szerokości budynku, zajrzał do nielicznych skrzynek, ale nie dało mu to żadnej wskazówki. Mimo to jego sensor wyraźnie informował go o obecności demonów.

Blondyn miał właśnie znów przeszukać hangar, gdy z metalowej kładki nad nim, runął na niego oślizgły czarny demon, przypominający raczej gada. Za nim z ukrycia wyszły kolejne, a każdy zdawał się być coraz większy i paskudniejszy.

Jace był wspaniałym wojownikiem, nie trzeba tego udowadniać. Tym razem jednak przegrał. Przyznał się do tego przed sobą samym, leżąc w kałuży własnej krwi wymieszanej z posoką stworów. Złote oczy ślepo wpatrywały się w sufit, jasne włosy umazane były czerwoną substancją. Jego strój Nocnego Łowcy był doszczętnie zniszczony, na piersi widniał krwisty ślad po wbijanych w nań szponach.

Jace konał.

Po policzku spłynęła jedna, samotna łza, następnie skapując i mieszając się z krwią Lightwood'a na chłodnej, ciężkiej ziemi.

Jace pomyślał o Clary, o swojej słodkiej Clary. Co zrobi, gdy go nie będzie?

Zastanawiał się, jak poradzi sobie Isabelle. Ale o nią nie martwił się tak bardzo - była bardzo silna. Wiedział, że będzie mogła też liczyć na wsparcie Simona. Jego duma utrudniała mu przyznanie się do tego, ale polubił tego głupka.

Jak poradzą sobie Maryse i Robert po śmierci syna? Kolejnego. Ostatniego.

Przed oczami stanął mu obraz z ostatniego dnia wojny, gdy trzymał w ramionach swego martwego przyjaciela. Nie zdążyli się pożegnać. Alec wydał ostatni dech, leżąc z głową opartą o jego pierś. Jace pamiętał jak łkał, pamiętał jak inni zebrali się wokół niego; kiedy zobaczył życie gasnące w kocich oczach Magnusa, to jak poprzysiągł zemsty na mordercy swego kochanka; kiedy zrozpaczony Robert zabrał ciało Alec'a i wziął w swoje ramiona krzycząc „Mój synek, mój synek…Przepraszam, przepraszam" tak, jakby to mogło coś jeszcze zmienić.

Strata pabratai była zawsze trudna, ale dla Jace'a była zwyczajnie nie do zniesienia. Powoli zamykał się w sobie, wciąż wracając wspomnieniami do momentów spędzonych z bratem. Starał się wrócić ze świata swej rozpaczy. Dla Clary, dla Izzy, jednak duża część jego serca umarła. To Alec zabrał ją ze sobą do grobu.

Chyba właśnie dlatego Jace nie miał siły się już podnieść, wrócić do swojej Clary czy choćby wezwać pomoc. Zamknął oczy, oczekując końca.

Poczuł delikatny dotyk na swoim policzku. Wokół niego unosił się dobrze znany zapach. To nie było drzewko sandałowe, lecz stary zapach jego przyjaciela, jeszcze zanim poznał Magnusa. Ociągał się z uniesieniem powiek, lecz w końcu otworzył oczy, w których momentalnie wezbrały łzy.

Zobaczył Aleca otoczonego świetlistą, magiczną smugą. Jego blada cera błyszczała, niebieskie oczy przybrały odcień indygo. Te oczy spoglądały na niego z czułością i wzruszeniem.

Jace sądził, że jego wyobraźnia płata mu podłego figla, że to omam umierającego, jednak zobaczył skrzydła na plecach parabatai.

Śnieżnobiałe pióra otaczały wszystko wokół i Jace czuł się wśród nich bezpiecznie.

- Jesteś aniołem – powiedział Jace przez łzy. Chyba sam nie wiedział czy było to pytanie, czy zwykle stwierdzenie.

Alec pokiwał głową i posłał bratu ciepły, zatroskany uśmiech.

- Zabierzesz mnie stąd? – zapytał Jace, ale nie pozwalając aniołowi odpowiedzieć, zaraz dodał: – Więc po śmierci jednak coś jeszcze jest…

Uśmiechnął się słabo, całkiem wzruszony. Pierwszy raz nie wstydził się łez.

- Tak – potwierdził. – Ale obawiam się, że nie dla Ciebie.

Jace zamarł, wpatrując się w przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Ten jednak nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, wciąż się lekko uśmiechał.

- Nie przyszedłem cię stad zabierać. Jeszcze nie umierasz, Jace. I całe szczęście, bo nie wiedziałbym czy zabrać cię do Nieba, czy do Piekła – zaśmiał się lekko, a blondyn mu zawtórował.

- Zobaczę Cię jeszcze kiedyś? – zapytał smutniejąc. – Nie, nie mów. Boję się tego usłyszeć. – Jace zrobił głęboki wdech, po czym zaczął powoli mówić: - Wiesz, nigdy nie sądziłem, że zostawisz nas samych, nie dopuszczałem do myśli, że kiedykolwiek mógłbyś umrzeć. To głupie, bo w końcu tak wiele razy ryzykowaliśmy życie i raz już prawie cię straciłem, ale myślałem, że takie rzeczy nas nie dotyczą. A potem widziałem jak ten demon cię wykończył, a ja nie mogłem nic już zrobić, krzyczałem i błagałem, ale nawet Magnus nic nie mógłby zdziałać. Wtedy naprawdę poczułem jakby ktoś wyrwał mi część serca i nieważne co powiesz, ale zabrałeś ją bezpowrotnie, i nawet nie chcę, żebyś mi ją zwracał, bo ta część należy tylko do ciebie. Mojego pabratai, mojego brata, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie zdążyliśmy się pożegnać i myślałem, co bym powiedział, gdyby było nam to dane – urwał i cały zalany w łzach dokończył po chwili: - Kocham cię.

Alec wycierał każda łzę wypływającą z oczu przyjaciela i spoglądał na niego z najczystszą miłością, jaką człowiek może obdarzyć drugą osobę.

- Jace – zaczął. - Wiem, że nieźle mi w piórach, ale myślę, że powinieneś być wierny Clary po tym wszystkim, co przeszliście.

Obaj wybuchli śmiechem.

- Od kiedy z ciebie taki żartowniś?

Alec nachylił się nad blondynem i pocałował go w czoło.

- Też cię kocham.

Chwilę później Jace'owi wydawało się, że wzniósł się w powietrze i usłyszał ostatnie słowa anioła.

- Obiecaj mi, że będziesz dbał o Clary, Isabelle i resztę. Znajdź Magnusa i nie pozwól mu więcej cierpieć. I pamiętaj o mnie, o swoim przyjacielu. Ale wspominaj mnie z uśmiechem na ustach, a nie zalany łzami. Ja ciągle żyję i czuwam. Może kiedyś się jeszcze spotkamy.

- Obiecuję – wyszeptał Jace i otoczyła go ciemność.

Blondyn powoli uniósł powieki. Nie całkiem świadom, widział jak do jego łóżka podbiegają jego bliscy. Clary mocno ściskała jego dłoń.

- Jace – usłyszał głos Isabelle. – Jace, wszystko dobrze? Byłeś nieprzytomny przez trzy dni.

- Jace – wyszeptała zmartwiona Clary, kiedy przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiadał.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, do Isabelle, do swoich przyjaciół i rodziców.

- Tak – odparł w końcu. Pierwszy raz od dawna nie kłamał w tej sprawie.

* * *

**Wiem, potwornie ckliwe i oczywiście musiałam zabić Aleca. **

**Mam nadzieję, że tekst Wam się podobał! **

**Do napisania!**

**~~Blue Daisess**


End file.
